Haunted
by SummerTimes
Summary: Songfic using the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. One-shot. Please R&R!


**So, my new one-shot using the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. This is mostly about Angelica and tells a little of her and Jack's past together. I didn't use the whole song, just the parts that fitted in the story. And for those who read my long fic The Marble Statue, don't worry I'll update it as soon as it's ready... Please forgive my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language! But now to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haunted<em>**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Angelica saw Jack rowing away. Just when she had thought that Jack loved her, he had left and leaved her on that little island in the middle of the sea. Angelica knew that Jack had a good heart, but after killing his father and leaving her again she started to think that had Jack really ever truly cared anyone than himself.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

Angelica sat under a tall palm tree. _Great_, Angelica thought. _Now I'm on a spit of island and night is coming_. _And cold._ _And all the_ _creatures that live on this island…_ Angelica listened carefully, but she didn't hear any sounds. _And I'm totally alone…_ she leaned down trying to fall asleep, but the deep silence kept her awake. She turned around and lay on her right side. Just when she almost fell asleep, she felt like something touched her leg. She stood up quickly, but only thing she saw was just the sea and the palm tree next to her. She slowly sat back down, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She was too scared to. _Now I don't trust even myself_.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

It was a late night in St. Dominique, when Angelica was walking on the dark streets to find a brothel. Usually she didn't even notice them, but now she had a really good reason to find one. Angelica was going to find the brothel that the bastard who had ruined her life had booked in. She looked the sign on her left and smirked. It was the Night Owl, the brothel that Jack Sparrow was, according to rumours, staying. Angelica tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly. She looked around and saw a desk on her right. Angelica walked to the table and opened the tray. There was a the book with names. Angelica opened the book and searched the name "Mr Smith". She found it fast and looked the number after it. Angelica climbed on the second floor and opened the room number 15's door. She looked in the room, but didn't see anyone. She stepped in, when suddenly someone hold a sword on her neck.

"Well, what do we have here?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Hello Jack" Angelica said breathing lightly. She felt his warm breath on her neck and could just hardly resist the scent of rum and sea.

"So you came here to kill me, right?" Jack's lips touched slightly Angelica's neck, which almost made her fell off her feet. "That's mean you know"

"You left me alone on that beach" Angelica said angrily. "You promised…"

"I didn't promise anything" Jack cut off. Angelica stepped on Jack's foot, which made him let her go. Angelica took her pistol and pointed it to unarmed Jack.

"You won't kill me, luv" Jack looked Angelica into her eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Angelica tried to pull the trigger but she couldn't. Jack stepped closer to her and took the pistol. "Because I couldn't ever harm you, Angelica" Jack pulled Angelica closer. She closed her eyes and held her breath, when she felt cold wind on her face. She opened her eyes and saw the window open. Jack had left. Again.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

Angelica couldn't believe that Jack had left her on that island. Well, Jack probably knew that she was lying when she told him that she was pregnant. And he guessed that the treasure was just her desperate try to make him change his mind. But she had told him that she loved him and it was, unfortunately, true. Even Angelica could have killed Jack when he left her, deep in her heart she knew that she could never do that. Jack was the only one who never had made her feel the same way. Jack was unique, and no one could ever change that.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding_

_On to nothing_

It was night in Seville, when Angelica and Jack walked on the beach. They sat down and Angelica leaned her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Will you take me with you when you leave?" Angelica suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Jack looked Angelica surprised. "Don't you want to go back to the convent?"

"No" Angelica turned her deep brown eyes to Jack. "I want to sail the seas with you"

"Then of course, luv" Jack answered softly. "We'll go where ever you want to" Jack leaned closer to Angelica and they kissed passionately.

"Promise not to ever leave me" Angelica murmured sleepily.

Jack stayed quiet, looking Angelica falling asleep. She didn't wake up when Jack stood up and left her laying alone on the beach.

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No!_

In Seville Angelica woke up on the beach.

"Um… Jack" she murmured, but opened her eyes when he didn't answer. Angelica spotted that Jack wasn't there. She was alone on a stormy beach, and the waves almost touched her toes.

"Jack?" she looked around, wondering where he had gone. Angelica stood up and fighting against the strong wind she got in to a local pub. Jack wasn't sitting in his usual corner. Angelica saw some sailors that she knew that had sailed with Jack.

"Hola" she walked carefully to some drunken men. "Do you know where captain Jack Sparrow is?"

"Leaved early this morning" one of the men said and took a sip of a bottle.

"No he didn't" Angelica looked the man confused.

"Aye he did!" the man burped.

"He took me ship! That cursed rat!" one of the men almost fell off the chair. "If you see him tell that…" the man passed out before he finished his clause.

"No…" Angelica whispered and ran out of the pub. She heard the men shouting after her, but she continued. It had started raining hard, but she couldn't care less. She reached the dock and fell on her knees. There was no sign of Jack. Only thing she saw was the storming sea and flashing sky. Jack Sparrow had left Seville.

"No!" she cried to the rain and let the tears run down her cheeks.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

On the island Angelica opened her eyes and sat up. She had had a nightmare of the day that Jack had left her in Seville and the night in St. Dominique. Angelica looked to the sea, wishing that Jack would come back. She knew that even she hated him, she would never be free of memories.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breath whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day!<strong>


End file.
